


Well, Since You’re Here You Might As Well

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Honestly, Baekhyun is not a knock before entering kind of guy. And it works out for him.





	Well, Since You’re Here You Might As Well

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #168.
> 
> This was a super cute, amusing prompt and I ended up churning this out in a week. I hope everyone likes it as much as I had fun writing it. ♥

It's early afternoon. The dorm is quiet enough that the ticking second hand of the clock on the wall echoes through the living room. Baekhyun stares at it, watches as it goes around once, twice, waiting for someone to return his texts to go out and _do_ something. He can't survive like this. He may actually wither away and die. When his phone finally beeps, he rushes to unlock it, but it's only someone telling him they can't hang out because their schedule puts them in Thailand for the rest of the week.

The first time he hears giggling come from down the hall, he thinks it's a mistake. But it happens again and loud enough that Baekhyun recognizes it as Jongin's distinct laugh. He thought everyone else had schedules today, but won't look a gift horse in the mouth, scrambling up to head to Jongin's room. Lately they've both been obsessed with Overwatch, which sounds like a great way to waste some hours.

After a few awkward incidents early on when everyone started living together, knocking before entering became pretty standard. But Baekhyun is pretty sure nothing like that is happening right now, so all he does is shout out Jongin's name before barging in.

And freezing.

Because he definitely miscalculated this one.

For one, Jongin is not alone. Chanyeol is with him. Baekhyun definitely thought Chanyeol had some collaboration to record today. Two, specifically Chanyeol is _under_ him and they are both half naked and not in the way where they accidentally just fell on top of each other while trying to get dressed.

"Hyung," Jongin stutters out, though he doesn't really _move away_ from Chanyeol any. But he does shift away enough for Baekhyun to see that, yup, definitely just walked in on his two band mates about to get it on.

Cool cool cool. No problem. Baekhyun is an adult and can absolutely handle this with finesse.

"PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME," he says in his best movie trailer voice, laughing awkwardly after. Jongin and Chanyeol both just stare and Baekhyun figures that's his cue to reverse his steps and pretend this never happened. Clearing his throat, Baekhyun points vaguely behind himself and says, "Yeah, I'll just… leave."

"You don't have to," Chanyeol says. His hands haven't left Jongin's waist once.

"Hyung," Jongin says again, but this time directed at Chanyeol and in a tone that Baekhyun can't quite read. They have some sort of silent conversation with their eyes, Jongin's wide and nervous, while Chanyeol's are just amused.

"Sorry, I feel like I'm missing something here," Baekhyun says, feeling increasingly awkward the longer he stands there.

"You don't even know if he wants to," Jongin mumbles, obviously trying not to let Baekhyun hear, but the distance between them isn't big enough.

"That's easy to find out," says Chanyeol, looking over Jongin's shoulder. "Do you want to stay?"

"And play video games?" Baekhyun says slowly, but he's already pretty sure what the answer to that is.

"No," is all Chanyeol says, grinning, but that clarifies things enough.

Baekhyun stares at the ceiling, not really believing this conversation is happening. "Are we talking like, watching or participating?"

Chanyeol pats Jongin's hip instead of answering. After a moment of more pointed staring, Jongin sighs and gets up, stopping in front of Baekhyun. "A few weeks ago," he starts, fluffing up the back of his hair the way he does when he's nervous, "we were talking about who we'd, if we weren't, I mean."

"Your free pass," Baekhyun interrupts, a little gleeful already. "Kim Jongin, am I your free pass?"

Jongin rubs his face and turns back to Chanyeol. "I told you he'd be like this."

"A team player?" Baekhyun offers.

"Insufferable," says Chanyeol.

Baekhyun is unfazed and closes the door behind him, then grabs Jongin and pivots them around, pressing Jongin against it. The blush on Jongin's face makes it clear how much he liked it and Chanyeol's bark of laughter shows how entertained he is. This is already way better than an afternoon of video games.

"Tell me more about why you find me irresistibly attractive," Baekhyun says, trailing his finger down the middle of Jongin's chest.

"Completely insufferable," Jongin says with an eyeroll, but he does nothing to stop Baekhyun.

There's a moment when Baekhyun leans up for a kiss that Jongin hesitates, eyes flickering over Baekhyun's shoulder to check one more time that this is actually okay. He assumes Chanyeol gives it because Jongin grabs onto the side of his shirt and tugs lightly, and Baekhyun finds it so cute that Jongin wants to _be_ kissed instead of initiating it. Though he's never actively thought about kissing Jongin, Baekhyun can recognize that the boy is attractive and has been gifted with extremely kissable lips. He starts slow, waits for Jongin's initial tension to fall away before really invading Jongin's space, one hand firm behind Jongin's neck as the kiss deepens, his tongue teasing and coaxing Jongin's lips apart.

It becomes clear Baekhyun could kiss Jongin for hours and he makes a mental note to ask if that's something they can arrange for in the future, but there are higher priority items for now. Namely, finding out if Jongin has any fantasies about him and then fulfilling as many as possible.

"Any requests?" Baekhyun says, pressing lingering kisses along Jongin's shoulder.

Jongin shakes his head. "Anything is fine," he says, still a little nervous if the way he's holding still is any indication.

"Somehow I doubt you'll let me do _anything_ to you," Baekhyun says, taking Jongin's hands and leading him back to bed. He strips down to his underwear after making Jongin sit and straddles his lap after. He has Jongin touch him, bringing both of Jongin's hands to his chest.

Chanyeol, who had made himself comfortable sitting up against the headboard, palms himself lightly and says, "He likes when you pamper him, but also fuck him until he forgets his own name."

"Perfect," Baekhyun says, wiggling his hips from side to side just to tease. "And how do you feel about being eaten out?"

Jongin doesn't actually say anything, just lets his eyes flutter shut as he makes a quiet, cut-off noise in his throat.

"I'll take that as an overwhelming yes," Baekhyun says, cupping Jongin's face with both hands and kissing him firmly, tugging on Jongin's lower lip with his teeth when he pulls away. "On your stomach then, cutie." He slides off and pushes Jongin's bangs back. "You wanna suck Chanyeol off while I take care of you?"

"Dude, you're hitting too many of his buttons at once," Chanyeol says when Jongin lets slip a louder whine, but he pulls Jongin close and helps push his underwear off. "You're about to be so spoiled."

Jongin grins and gets comfortable between Chanyeol's legs, kissing the outline of Chanyeol's cock through his briefs. It actually makes Baekhyun feel a little warm and fuzzy, seeing Jongin so relaxed and happy, but he keeps that to himself. Instead, he focuses on Jongin's bare ass and groans under his breath at how stupidly perfect Jongin's body is, right down to the subtle dimples above his butt.

Unable to resist, he takes Jongin's cheeks in both hands and squeezes as he kneels up to kiss along Jongin's spine. When he reaches Jongin's waist, he drops a kiss to each dimple and sits up to grab a pillow, pulling Jongin's hips up so he can set it underneath.

"You look like you're actually going to devour him," Chanyeol says. He's running both hands gently through Jongin's hair, biting his lip when Jongin laps at the head of his cock.

"I can't believe you haven't yet," Baekhyun says, spreading Jongin's cheeks and blowing softly over his hole. It makes Jongin jerk in surprise, but he relaxes again quickly. Baekhyun trails his thumb over the wrinkled skin as a forewarning, dragging the flat of his tongue over it after. Slowly working Jongin open, Baekhyun revels in the absolutely gorgeous noise Jongin makes when he pushes his tongue inside. Needing to hear it again, he starts fucking Jongin lazily with his tongue, smoothing his palms over Jongin's thighs to encourage him to rock his hips back.

He can tell when Jongin stops sucking Chanyeol off because his moans are no longer muffled. Giving his mouth a break, he sits up and watches Jongin's back arch when he pushes one finger in him slowly.

"Fucking gorgeous," Baekhyun says, keeping Jongin spread open with his free hand. "Chanyeol, you don't deserve him."

Chanyeol snorts. "Never said I did."

Jongin pushes himself up and kisses Chanyeol. "Shut up," he says, twisting to the side to grab the lube sitting on the nightstand. Baekhyun looks away when Chanyeol brushes his fingers over the back of Jongin's shoulders, feeling intrusive.

"I don't usually need that much prep," Jongin says, handing Baekhyun the lube, his gaze lingering on Baekhyun's hand for a second too long.

"But you think my hands are pretty and want me to finger you until you're begging," Baekhyun finishes for him, grinning when Jongin flushes. He maneuvers Jongin around, head pillowed on his arms with his ass in the air. "I should take a picture of this."

"Only if you want to die," says Jongin.

Chanyeol moves down and lies on his side next to Jongin, taking up entirely too much room with his unnecessarily long legs. "Look at you getting everything you want," he says, reaching under to stroke Jongin loosely a few times. Baekhyun uncaps the lube and pours some onto his fingers, warming it up before he slides two of them into Jongin without warning.

"Oh come on, that's unfair," Jongin says, already rolling his hips between their hands.

"You've got both of us focusing all our attention on making you feel good," Chanyeol says, kissing Jongin's shoulder. "If anyone should be complaining about unfair, it's not you."

"Seconded," Baekhyun says, curling his fingers and searching until Jongin moans long and low, tightening around him. He looks at Chanyeol. "Can he come like this?"

Chanyeol hums. "If you do it long enough," he says, then leans in closer to Jongin. "You want to come from his fingers?"

Jongin shakes his head.

"Say the words."

"Hyung, come on."

"Ambiguity has no place in bed."

Baekhyun slides a third finger in and makes sure to brush over Jongin's prostate on each push and pull. Jongin gasps and rises onto all fours, spreading his knees. His back is sunken between his shoulderblades, head hung low. "W-Want to come from Baekhyun-hyung's cock," he finally forces out, his words melting into another moan. Baekhyun leans back and sees Chanyeol's thumb rubbing circles around the shiny head of Jongin's dick.

"Whatever you want, babe," Chanyeol says, taking his hand away only to press his thumb to Jongin's lips. Baekhyun shouldn't find that so hot, but he does, feeling his own cock dribble out precome watching Jongin's tongue lure Chanyeol's thumb into his mouth to clean it off.

"Shit, is your sex life always like some amateur porn?" Baekhyun says.

"Isn't everyone's unless they actually do porn?" Chanyeol says, brushing Jongin's sweat damp hair away from his eyes. "He's not begging yet."

"Is that a dig at my skills?" Baekhyun shoves his fingers as deep as they'll go and, just because he gets a certain urge to, he drags his teeth over Jongin's ass, not really biting, but almost.

But not to Jongin. "Did you just bite me?" he says, his indignation less sharp when he's panting and fucking himself back on Baekhyun's fingers.

"No." Baekhyun studies the faint pink lines left behind on Jongin's skin. "Maybe a little. Your ass is really nice. All of you is really nice. Your proportions are out of control, it actually makes me really angry." He presses more firmly on Jongin's prostate in some weird form of retaliation for having to look at Jongin's perfect ratios, but the broken gasp he gets only makes Jongin look more perfect. It's infuriating. And hot.

"Fuck, hyung, please," Jongin gasps and Baekhyun stops moving, leaving his fingers inside and watching how Jongin squeezes around him.

Baekhyun actually feels like the most desperate one here. He wants to shove Jongin down and fuck him until Baekhyun's name is the only thing he knows how to say.

It shows too much on his face because Chanyeol prods him with a foot and says, "You got that devour thing going on again."

Baekhyun has too much tension right now. Chanyeol looks at him with a quirked brow and before he knows it, he's pushing up to kiss Chanyeol messily. He can tell Chanyeol's surprised, but is relieved when there's no resistance and Chanyeol quickly returns the kiss with equal fervor. It's actually always been a little awkward between them, the effects of their public dynamic seeping into their private. As friends, they're great, even being naked together but focusing on Jongin is fine, but what they're doing now is something they've always avoided talking about. The maybe attraction between them that they could never decide was real or planted in the back of their heads because everyone else wanted it to be real.

The kiss didn't do much to quell Baekhyun's nerves, probably just made them worse. Chanyeol's smiling and pushes Baekhyun back so he can sit up. "You're supposed to be Jongin's free pass."

"He can kiss you," Jongin says, wiggling his hips and oh, Baekhyun's still got his fingers in him. He twists them as he fucks Jongin lazily, earning a shaky inhale and exhale. "I want you to kiss."

"Greedy," Chanyeol says, shifting to sit more comfortably on his knees. His large hands palm Jongin's ass and spreads him, giving him and Baekhyun an obscene view of Baekhyun's fingers being swallowed up.

"He's unreal," Baekhyun says, slipping his fingers out slowly. Jongin immediately whines at the loss, clenching around nothing, his cock heavy between his legs, and Baekhyun can't wait anymore. "Condoms?"

"Side drawer," says Chanyeol, nodding in the general direction. He's keeping Jongin on edge by rubbing his thumb firmly over Jongin's hole and when Baekhyun places his hand on Jongin's back to grab a condom from the nightstand, he can feel the other trembling.

"You good?" Baekhyun says, kissing the back of Jongin's neck.

Jongin looks up at him and offers a shaky smile, nodding. "I asked for this," he says, pressing his face to Baekhyun's shoulder. "I kind of underestimated some stuff, but I'm good, I promise."

Baekhyun smiles and pulls back to kiss Jongin properly, keeping it lazy and slow for both their sakes. Chanyeol takes the condom and he moans quietly against Jongin's mouth when Chanyeol rolls it on for him, stroking him a few times after.

"Fuck me," Jongin mumbles, lowering his chest against his forearms, face pressed to the bed. Baekhyun curses under his breath and moves behind Jongin, hastily coating his cock in lube before pressing up against Jongin. He bites his lip, watching Jongin's hole resist for that split second before he pushes past and sinks in, not stopping until his hips are pressed flush against Jongin's ass.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun groans, giving Jongin some time to get used to him. He runs his hands up and down Jongin's back, then lets them settle on Jongin's waist, holding him firmly. It takes everything for him to stay still, though it ends up being for nothing.

"Hyung, _move_ ," Jongin says, squeezing around Baekhyun and fuck, is he even going to last long enough to pound Jongin into the bed?

"Shit, okay." Baekhyun closes his eyes and starts thrusting slowly, but soon finds a good rhythm, and he can tell he's being the noisiest of all of them, little quiet moans leaving him each time his cock is buried deep in Jongin, but he can't help it, not when Jongin's taking him so well.

He pushes Jongin's hips down a little and groans when the new angle makes Jongin tighten even more around him. At least now Jongin sounds as affected as he does, grunting into the sheets with each snap of Baekhyun's hips. As much as he tries to hold back, Baekhyun feels himself grow close too soon and forces himself to stop, pulling out. His dick is so hard he's sure just one touch would set him off.

"Fuck, sorry," he says, rubbing Jongin's thigh. "You're getting me too close." He looks at Chanyeol. "You want to take over?"

"Are you suggesting we tag team my boyfriend?" Chanyeol says, amused.

"I don't care what you do, someone get in me now," Jongin growls, glaring over his shoulder.

Chanyeol's already slicking his cock and Baekhyun moves to sit above Jongin's head, leaning against the headboard. He squeezes the base of his cock as he watches Chanyeol push Jongin down flat on the bed and enters him in one smooth thrust, drawing a shuddering breath from Jongin. Baekhyun can't look away. The way Chanyeol fucks Jongin is amazingly controlled, alternating between long, slow thrusts that make Jongin whimper and pressing deep and grinding down until Jongin is shaking.

"Do you like Baekhyun seeing you like this?" Chanyeol says, covering Jongin's entire body with his own. He pulls Jongin's head back to make him look at Baekhyun. "You were so good you almost made him come too fast."

Baekhyun groans, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling. "What the fuck, you two are unreal."

Jongin reaches out for Baekhyun, grabbing his hand. "Kiss him again," he says, eyes rolling back the next time Chanyeol thrusts and stays there. "Nnghfuck."

Baekhyun squeezes the base of his cock tight enough to ache. He's concentrating so much on calming down that he misses Chanyeol reaching for him until he's being pulled forward, their faces inches from each other.

"Quit holding your dick and pay attention," Chanyeol says, then presses their mouths together. The kiss is messy and filthy, Chanyeol's tongue forcing its way past his lips, and there's no way Baekhyun can stop holding his dick because everything about these two is getting him insanely worked up. He can't remember the last time he's been this turned on and he's in a daze by the time Chanyeol pulls away, completely kissed stupid.

Chanyeol sits up and runs his hands down Jongin's back, snapping his hips a few times and making Jongin gasp. "Is that what you wanted to see?"

Jongin nods. "You guys are hot."

In the corner, Baekhyun's still trying to reconcile this confident, in control, dark and sexy Chanyeol with the one he usually sees on a daily basis, the one who dies laughing at the tiniest jokes and knocks over things when he miscalculates how long his arms are and gets spooked every time a firework goes off on stage. He supposes that last one makes Chanyeol and Jongin perfect for each other.

"Hey, minute man, are you good to go again?"

"Shut up, asshole," Baekhyun says, kicking Chanyeol's side, but he just gets laughed at.

Jongin rolls over when Chanyeol moves off and tugs on Baekhyun's wrist. "Hyung, just get in me." Baekhyun hesitates for a split second, crawling over between Jongin's legs, but Jongin catches him. "What is it?"

Baekhyun messes up his hair. "Nothing," he says, pulling Jongin closer. "Just want to make sure you feel good. I'm your free pass, after all."

Jongin reaches down and strokes Baekhyun a few times, then pulls him in with his feet, making Baekhyun enter him. "Is that why you're so worried about lasting? Because you don't want to let me down?"

There's no use in trying to hide it. "Well. Yeah. You picked me, so I want to be good enough for you."

"That's disgustingly sweet," Chanyeol says, lifting Jongin's upper half up so he can slip in behind, letting Jongin's head rest on his thigh. "Don't over think it. Just dick him into next week."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but settles in and pushes Jongin's legs back, making him angle his hips up. It tests Baekhyun because the position makes Jongin tighten up, but worth it when he starts thrusting and Jongin immediately moans. He tries to detach himself from how good everything feels and focuses on fucking Jongin hard and fast, letting a little bit of pride fill him when Jongin's noises become higher pitched and desperate.

"Oh my god," Jongin gasps, sinking his hands into his own hair, eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck, please, don't stop."

If anything, Baekhyun goes harder and is rewarded with Jongin crying out, his hands grabbing at anything he can hold on to. Chanyeol catches one of them and squeezes it, and the other hits at Baekhyun's shoulder weakly.

Baekhyun wants to touch Jongin, but if he lifts a hand now he'll lose his balance and rhythm. "Chanyeol," he manages, his muscles starting to burn from the pace he's set. "Touch him."

But Chanyeol shakes his head. "He's close," he says, cupping himself instead. His erection actually looks a bit painful, the tip a deep red and shiny with precome. "You can get him to come like this, just hold out a little more."

Baekhyun bites his lip and leans into Jongin, pushing his legs back more until he's practically folded in half. "Come on, gorgeous," he says, panting. "You can do it." He's about to throw in the towel, his body screaming from exertion, when Jongin starts to convulse around him and he watches Jongin's balls draw up right before he comes, spilling over his stomach and even up to his chest. It's so unfairly hot that Baekhyun gets a second wind, fucking Jongin right through it until he's whining from the sensitivity and telling Baekhyun to stop.

It's enough. Baekhyun fucks into Jongin a couple more times, then comes with a choked moan, planting his hands on either side of Chanyeol's hips as white hot pleasure rushes through him. But exhaustion hits him like a truck after and he lets Jongin's legs fall so he can collapse on top of him. Jongin doesn't seem to mind, taking the opportunity to cup Baekhyun's face and kiss him lazily, slow and sloppy. It's the best kind of post-fuck kiss.

When Baekhyun draws back, he can't miss Chanyeol's cock still stiff beside them, nor the way Chanyeol is lightly stroking himself. He pulls out and makes quick work of discarding the condom, then hurries back and crawls up to Chanyeol, nudging Chanyeol's hand away and replacing it with his own.

"Baekhyun, what—"

But Baekhyun cuts him off with a uncoordinated kiss, taking a second for their lips to slot together properly. He wraps his fingers around Chanyeol's cock and jerks him off with long, firm strokes. Chanyeol breaks the kiss to take some deep breaths, his head falling back against the wall as he moans low, one hand in Jongin's hair and the other in Baekhyun's.

"That's it, be good and come for us," Baekhyun says, using both hands on Chanyeol, rubbing his palm over the head as he strokes faster. Chanyeol makes a pained sound, but otherwise does nothing to move away, so Baekhyun keeps going, eager to see what Chanyeol looks like when he comes.

Jongin joins them, sitting up and leaning against Chanyeol looking properly fucked out and Baekhyun grins, chest swelling with pride. He helps by cupping Chanyeol's balls, fondling them lazily. When he makes eye contact with Baekhyun, he grins a little and crooks his finger for Baekhyun to come closer. "If you just press your finger to his hole, he'll come immediately."

"Don't tell him that," Chanyeol whines quietly, though he doesn't sound too upset about it.

"You want to do the honors?" Baekhyun says and Jongin nods, nudging Chanyeol's legs apart a bit more. He sees Jongin's fingers disappear and then two seconds later Chanyeol whines and his cock pulses, the first spurt of come landing on Baekhyun's hand.

"Fuck," Chanyeol pants and tucks his head against Baekhyun's shoulder, shuddering as he finishes though Baekhyun keeps stroking slowly and his entire body spasms when Baekhyun's thumb swipes over the now sensitive head. "Nnghfuck stop."

But Baekhyun's no good at listening in times like this, though he keeps away from the tip. Instead, he gives a few slow, tight strokes from the base all the way up, pleased when he's able to force out a couple more drops. He presses a kiss to Chanyeol's forehead when he finally takes his hand away.

"You guys are a mess," Baekhyun says, pushing Chanyeol to lean against the wall again. "I'll be right back."

He scrambles off the bed and leaves the room bare-ass naked, which is really just another day in their dorm, and heads to the linen closet to grab some spare towels, wetting one in the bathroom on the way back. When he returns, Jongin and Chanyeol are right where he left them, though kissing and talking with each other quietly. Baekhyun feels intrusive again.

Still, he goes over and cleans off Jongin's chest and stomach, then Chanyeol's. He tosses the towels in the hamper, then just stands there tapping his fingers against his thigh.

"So I'm not sure what the protocol is for these types of things," he says, finding his underwear from the mess on the floor and pulling it on. "But you guys look pretty cozy so I think I'll just exit stage left or whatever."

"Hyung, don't be lame," Jongin says, reaching both hands out and grabbing at the air. "Come here."

Once Baekhyun is within arm's reach, Jongin drags him down and forces him into the middle. There's not many situations where Baekhyun's felt awkward, but apparently the moments after he has a threesome with his bandmates and friends who are dating each other is one of them.

"You're quiet," Jongin says, casually draping his arm over Baekhyun's stomach. "What happened to the insufferable version of you from earlier?"

"I mean I do have _some_ common sense and decorum," Baekhyun says, watching Chanyeol's hand meet Jongin's on top of his hip. "You guys were having some moment."

"Okay, but we're not going to kick you out as if we have no use for you anymore," Jongin says, propping his head up. He worries his lip. "Did what we do make things awkward? Are you regretting it?"

"No."

"But?" Chanyeol offers.

"But I don't know, I feel a little sad I guess. It was fun, but one time free pass, right?"

Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun feels a bit offended. Was what he said that funny? "Ask Jongin what he and I were talking about just now."

Baekhyun turns back to Jongin, expectant. Jongin flushes a little.

"I was asking hyung if he'd be upset if I wanted this to happen again."

"I said no," Chanyeol says. "We had fun too."

"Oh." Baekhyun suddenly feels loads lighter.

"I mean, we still need to talk about boundaries and all that," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun nods quickly, agreeing. "But you can stop looking like such a sad puppy."

"So like, what are the boundaries for post-coital cuddling?" Baekhyun says, tapping his fingers together.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Just don't squeeze us so hard we have trouble breathing."

Baekhyun whoops and immediately snuggles up to Jongin, then pulls Chanyeol in to spoon from behind. "This is so good," he says, practically purring at all the physical affection.

"You're cute, hyung," Jongin says, shifting so Baekhyun is properly sandwiched in the middle. Baekhyun never wants to leave.

"Hey," Baekhyun says, looking up at Jongin. "Who's Chanyeol's free pass?"

"Don't tell him," Chanyeol mumbles. "He's going to start scheming if he knows."

Jongin mouths _Kyungsoo-hyung_ at Baekhyun and laughs when Chanyeol slaps his arm.

"I'm breaking up with you if you can't even keep my secrets."

"He'd either say no or calmly ask when he should show up," Baekhyun says, thinking it through. "Don't worry, I'll do some recon."

"No one asked you to," Chanyeol says, digging his fingers into Baekhyun's ribs. Baekhyun jerks around and threatens to have them all topple to the floor. "Aren't you tired? You were fucking Jongin like a machine at the end."

"I was, wasn't I?" Baekhyun plays with Jongin's hair. "Was it good?"

"Yeah, hyung, it was really good," Jongin says, then squashes Baekhyun's face against his chest. "Now shut up and take a nap."

Baekhyun doesn't. He wonders out loud a few more things about what Kyungsoo would be like in bed, but no one replies to him. Jongin's breathing evens out first, Chanyeol soon after. Baekhyun stays awake longer mostly to appreciate the extreme cuddling he usually doesn't get and wonders if after they wake up is too soon to ask if he can make out with Jongin. Probably they should have the boundaries talk before he asks about making out.

"Hyung, you're thinking so loud," Jongin mutters.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. I'll be good now." Baekhyun forces himself to stay still and closes his eyes. "I'm just. This makes me happy."

Jongin squeezes Baekhyun's hip lightly and Chanyeol presses a kiss to the top of his head as if to say they agree.

Baekhyun ends up sleeping like a baby.


End file.
